


Ten More Minutes

by OhBelieveYouMe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBelieveYouMe/pseuds/OhBelieveYouMe
Summary: Why? Because I love when everyone’s already assembled and seemingly waiting for Barba to stroll in before they pounce. And I’ve listened to this [link to Raul Esparza singing 'Next Ten Minutes'] like twenty times this morning…





	Ten More Minutes

The phone. Of course. It’s always the phone.

Rafael moaned, and jut an arm out towards the nightstand in order to snatch the offensive device from its place. The alarm, here as it was every too-early-morning; and as always, a second moan, to vocalize how very much he hated it.

This morning, though, instead of slipping away to go back to sleep; you were surprisingly roused and determined.

“No,” you begged, shamelessly slipped arms around his torso in a feeble attempt to keep him still. “Noooo;” this time, your plea came with lips pressed to his shoulder blade, over and over again.

Of course, Rafael let you surround him as you wished, but tried to be the responsible voice in the bed: “I have to-”

You lay a fingertip over his lips, hoping to cease the objection before it gained much traction. “Please, Rafi, just today-” a pout, a whine, and he rolled his eyes in response to the theatrics. “Ten minutes;” your hold tightened, hopefully, and you brazenly rocked your head side to side to show precisely how you refused to resign to your fate of an empty bed. “Just for the next ten minutes, Rafi, oh please…”

Longingly, he sighed, glanced down from the phone to your arms. In the most delicate manner, with just a single fingertip, he trailed a line from your wrist to elbow- the touch tickled, you squirmed closer towards him, and he considered all the routines he had in the morning… all the many things he had to do in order to be proper before getting out of the door in time…

But, you were still trying, pleading with him in a squeaky voice while delivering bribery in the form of lethargic affections. One of your hands moved up, you splayed fingers against his sternum and used the smart hold to pull yourself up along with him- more kisses for the staircase of his spine, he shivered.

And Rafael did what he so rarely ever does, but somehow manages to do so very often for you: He gave in.

A confirmation: “just the next ten minutes,” then the suggestion was delegated to a phone alarm- 

> _10:00._   _Set._

It would only be ten minutes; so he didn’t dare tease himself by going back to sleep- instead, Rafael twist to return to his back amidst the pillows, and was pleasantly surprised by your weight falling over his chest.

Shamelessly; you found your place, as you always somehow managed no matter the surroundings. There was something about you, how you moved, how you were crafted into existence- you always fit with him. Your face in the hollow of his throat; lips pursed purposefully to leave ghosts of sleepy kisses on his skin; your belly pressed to his side, one of his arms curled around your back to keep you as close as he possibly could; legs, over, under, tangled- he couldn’t tell where one of you began or the other ended, not that he’d ever really want to.

Barely daring to brush your cheek, Rafael moved a few strands of hair from your face, held his breath when a tired smirk slid across your face. Unable to resist the overwhelming urge, he combed through your tresses with steady fingertips, sighed when you slithered under his touch in hopes of more petting.

God, you were beautiful.

He’d known this, of course, since the first moment he saw you. In the back of his mind, he could remember the moment: you were ahead of him in line at the coffee shop, he had been checking his watch and mumbling about how long it was taking. It was your voice that caught his attention first- you giggled and suggested he take time to appreciate the ‘atmosphere’, and that was probably the first time he’d ever actually looked around that silly cafe… not that he was much concerned with the decor- not when you were standing right in front of him. He could picture it now, playing behind his lids, while he was busy coddling you…

It was too easy to take all the time to appreciate you.

How you always smelled so lovely: every now and then he’d use barely a drop of your perfumes on his pocket squares, a surreptitious way to keep your memory near and dear throughout the day. How, even now when you were too tired to even bother with the blankets - _he shifted so he could cover your bare skin with the comforter_ \- despite the chill in the room, you somehow could warm his soul.

The rhythm of your breath became more important than the morning bird’s songs; your heart beat, somehow, he felt it- or that could just be his, incontainable and rampant merely at the lengths of his reverie…

The alarm went off.

Rafael could not have been more devastated for the predicted time frame to finally reach it’s conclusion. Even more heartbreaking, though, was how you whimpered before starting to pull away.

Likely, as would happen every morning, he’d start the day. You would roll over, curl into the comforters, hide out until an actually reasonable hour to wake up came along- by then, he’d probably be knee-deep in a legal brief or busy with the detectives, daydreaming of how he’d prefer to be the pillow you hugged to your chest when he was away.

Today really shouldn’t have been any different.  
There wasn’t anything about today that would suggest an alternate timeline.  
It was a Tuesday morning, and there was work to be done.

But, Rafael decided- this Typical Today would have to wait to start.

“Ten more minutes,” this time, it was  _him_ pleading, and he desperately pulled you tight to his side in order to stop your routine escape. Naturally, you did not object- instead, you tangled yourself back around him even tighter than you had before. Quite pleased with the slight schedule shift, Rafael went to peppering your face and forehead with a rainstorm of sweet kisses, even let his eyelids flutter shut when you slid hands up his back to bring yourself nearer.

Ten more minutes with you would be well worth it.  
As would all the ten, silly minutes he’d ask for from here on out.


End file.
